


Beauty (Mandy)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [18]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy finally meets the boy of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty (Mandy)

Mandy crouched down in the high branches of a tree in Greendale, watching the handsome youth on the farm. He was so strong, his biceps flexing as he lifted a sack full of grain over his shoulder. He was also good with horses, she often saw him feeding or caring for the ones in the stables that would later be sold. He lived on the lower Goldspur farm with his parents, while his grandparents lived on the upper farm. 

Walter swept his dark hair away from his light brown brow, frowning in the direction of the forest. He swore that he’d just seen a flash of pale blonde, or a pale face.

Mandy sat back against the tree trunk, her heart pounding. He’d almost seen her.

“What are you, five?” asked Evie from a higher branch. “Go and talk to him!”

“But I can’t, my curse-“ Mandy began, but Evie snorted and dropped down to the ground.

“So don’t tell him that you’re a selkie, then, simple,” said Evie. She walked off in the direction of the farm while Mandy crept out onto the branch again. Her braided hair fell down over her shoulder. Then, she swung down and landed on the ground to hide behind the tree.

“Oh, hello Evie,” said Walter.

“Hi,” said Evie, waving to him. “Need any help on the farm?”

“Nope,” said Walter, dusting his hands off on his pants. “I’ve got it all under control.”

“Yeah, when you’re not off with the pixies,” said his mother, ruffling his hair. “He keeps staring off into the forest.”

“Oh?” said Evie, smiling. “Did you see something in there?”

“No,” said Walter. “At least, I don’t think I did.”

Mandy strained her ears to hear what he was saying, peering around the tree trunk.

“It could have been a fairy,” said his mother. “Did I ever tell you about how your ancestors fought the fairies for Greendale?”

“Yes, mum, you’ve told me about the Battle of Greendale,” said Walter with a roll of his eyes.

“Have you told him the story of the Greendale ghost?” asked Evie. “Maybe that’s what he’s been seeing.”

“No, it’s a girl,” said Walter. “She stands just at the edge of the forest or- there she is!”

Mandy gasped and hid back behind the tree, flattening herself against it.

“Oh, that’s my best friend,” said Evie. “She’s shy. I’ll go get her for you.”

“Evie,” Mandy whined when her friend found her. “You weren’t supposed to tell him.”

“Yeah, well, he’s seen you. Now stop being a creeper and get out there,” said Evie, and steered her friend away from the treeline. Mandy felt completely exposed, out in the bright sunlight.

“So she is real. I mean… you are real,” said Walter, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hi,” said Mandy, unsure if her hot face was due to the heat or if she was blushing. The two of them perfomed the standard shy glance-at-ground-and-then-back-up-oh-my-our-eyes-met-look-back-down dance while Evie rolled her eyes.

“Boy, I have no idea where you get your shyness from but it certainly isn’t from me,” said his mother. “Your dad might’ve been a bit shy around me, though.”

“Sorry,” said Walter. “I haven’t introduced myself. Ugh, great, I meet a beauty from the woods and I can’t even open my mouth.”

“It’s okay,” said Mandy, and laughed nervously. “I’ve been the creep hanging out in the woods and staring at you.”

“I think it’s very romantic,” said Walter. “The shy girl too afraid of approaching the boy. And you have the beauty to make it work.”

“I-“ Mandy could only think of one thing, but she couldn’t say it. Didn’t want to say it. “I think that you’re very handsome,” she said instead.

“But you don’t even know my name,” said Walter.

“Actually, I do,” said Mandy. “It’s Walter, right? I hear your mother calling for you sometimes.”

“Yelling at me, you mean,” said Walter, chuckling. “But I don’t know your name.”

“Evie, come inside, I have something for you to take back to your mother,” said Isolde, walking towards the house.

“No, don’t leave me,” said Mandy, but Evie just grinned wickedly at her and followed the older woman into the house. Then it was just the two of them standing in the farmyard.

“I’m Mandy,” said Mandy. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You could’ve come up to me at any time,” said Walter. “I don’t bite.” Mandy put her hand over her mouth without even realising it.

“Do you know who my parents are?” asked Mandy. “I’m a Cloudmill, by the way.”

“I’ve heard of your mother,” said Walter. “But I don’t know who your father is.” Mandy swallowed thickly. Oh, gods, how did she say this?

“How do you feel about mythological creatures?” asked Mandy.

“Well, I was kinda hoping that you were a fairy princess,” said Walter. “Is your dad a fairy prince?”

“No, she’s a… siren,” said Mandy, saying the last word quietly. “And I’m a selkie and oh gods, I’ve just ruined things, haven’t I?” She began to run off, but Walter caught up to her quickly.

“No, you haven’t ruined anything,” said Walter. “I have a lot of questions, though. Maybe we could have a picnic in Greendale and I could get to know you better then.” 

“Really?” asked Mandy, still trembling. “You mean you’re not repelled by… what I am? Wait.” She suddenly straightened up, blinking the tears out of her eyes. “You’re not going to try to steal my skin, are you?”

“No, of course not! My mum raised me better than that,” said Walter. “I’m not going to do anything to tarnish your beauty.”

“But your mum mentioned the Battle of Greendale,” said Mandy, still not entirely reassured.

“Yes, the battle that was ended when Joseph Goldspur married the fairy king’s daughter,” said Walter.

“Oh,” said Mandy. “Oh no, and I’ve just accused your family of being unkind to one half of it!”

“It’s okay, we can start over,” said Walter. “My parents had a lot of disagreements.”

“So did mine,” said Mandy. “Okay, let’s start over. Mandy Cloudmill.” She extended her hand to him with a smile.

“Walter Goldspur,” said Walter. He shook hands with her, and Mandy grinned. To his credit, he only looked surprised at her sharp teeth. At least he didn’t run away, so that was a good start.

“You’re the first person who hasn’t immediately run away in fright because of my teeth,” said Mandy. “Apart from the people I live with, anyway.”

“Why should I be afraid?” said Walter. “You’re not going to hurt me. Um, what do you, uh… eat?”

“I can eat anything that humans eat but I prefer fish,” said Mandy. “Preferably raw but I don’t mind eating cooked fish if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

“There’s a sushi place in Jarlaheim,” said Walter. “Want to go there?”

“Yes!” said Mandy. She blushed at her enthusiasm. “Um, I mean, yeah, I’d love to.”

“Good,” said Walter. He smiled at her. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow’s Saturday. I’m home-schooled,” said Mandy. “So, we’ll go out for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes,” said Walter. “If you want to, I mean.”

“A date with a handsome boy? Don’t mind if I do,” said Mandy. She was brimming with excitement, and she couldn’t wait to tell Evie all about it. Walter was handsome, he didn’t mind her teeth or what she was, and he liked her. He called her beautiful. He was absolutely perfect.


End file.
